


I Still Love You

by Crossovers_and_Randomness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, alternate scene ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_and_Randomness/pseuds/Crossovers_and_Randomness
Summary: How that scene between Han and Leia in The Force Awakens should have ended. Short oneshot/drabble, Han/Leia.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 18





	I Still Love You

“If you see our son—bring him home.”

Our son. As he pulled her into an embrace he remembered that day years ago when he had first seen the smiling face of his baby. Those first years of happiness seemed so long ago now—so much had changed. He felt her head on his shoulder and thought of all the years—no, he was regretting things. He hadn’t let regret plague him for years, and he wouldn’t now. 

“Leia.” He pulled back from the embrace and lifted her face towards his. He let himself smile, and tossed her a slight wink. “After all these years, I still love you.”

For the first time in years, she smiled back. “I still know.” 

“Wish me luck, princess,” he said, and leaned in closer. He had forgotten how much he longed for her kiss. 


End file.
